The Fall of Lyat
by Joshua's Sin
Summary: Fixed version of my original. Rated M for Yaoi, Violence and rather dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Right to start with I'd like to thank my viewers for not giving up on me, sorry about the original three chapters things should be better this time around. A special thanks to Robin-1992 for all his support and his O.C's James, Damien, Wave, Storm, and Ice. Do us both a favor and check out his fanfiction Star Fox War For Lyat and it's prequel Star Pups. Finally I would like to thank the composers of Homestuck Volumes 1-9+ Your music has massively increased my concentration and helped me through many a rough spot. Sadly I do not own Star Fox so don't sue me.

Fox McCloud hummed to himself happily as he entered into elevator and watched the floor slowly disappear from sight his yellow fur rusling from the air conditioning as he ascended to the penthouse suite he shared with his mate,Wolf. The Twosome had just returned from a short trip to the carbuncle a small Space station in neutral territory to secure some trade deals with a couple minor planets. No big deal just another small boost to Sargasso's already booming economy. The elevator having finished its ascent, gave a pleasant ding and opened…. to reveal a house full of teenagers and loud rock music. Stepping out of the elevator Fox reached his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone and a finger swipe later, opened his chat client.

Star Fox (SF) began pestering Star Wolf (SW) at 22:00

ST: Our son has been busy

SW: Oh?

ST: Our house is full of "Guests" grinding and dancing erotically

ST: Not to mention someone broke into the liquor cabinet

ST: So

ST: Who's playing bad cop?

SW: I'd love to play bad cop

SW: Unfortunately the main secretary was out sick while we were gone

SW: Sorry Pup I'm trapped under a pile of paper work

ST: Fine

ST: But you better make it up to me later

SW: Hehehehe

SW: I'll make it up to you all right ;)

ST: Keep it off the chat-client horn-ball

SW: You're no fun :P

ST: Oh god

SW: ?

ST: James is Drunk

ST: REALLY DRUNK

SW: Should I ask?

ST: He's half-naked on the couch with Damien.

ST: I think they're making out

SW: You think?

ST: It's hard to see with all these damn teenagers

ST: Honestly, Did he invite EVERY teenager in the whole station to this party?

Star Fox (SF) ceased pestering Star Wolf (SW) at 22:04

Slipping his phone back into his pocket Fox smiled at the fun that he was about to have. Fox stalked toward the entertainment system that held the radio, Several of the teenagers began heading towards the elevator as soon as they spotted Fox in his trademark pilot suit and jacket, none of them apparently wanting to stay for the fireworks. Fox having reached the Radio jammed the off button with his thumb killing the music. Half the heads in the room swiveled his way with widening eyes, A rather unfortunate Rat tripped and fell into the punch bowl. "Thank you for your attention," Fox said flashing the crowd a predatory smile, "anyone still here in ten minutes has to scrub the Great Fox inside and out." A crowd of angry teenagers began pouring out of the apartment in groups of around twenty down the giant elevator that connected to the apartment, Fox meanwhile headed toward the couch were a rather embarrassed looking Folf sat and A husky pouted. "you boys," Fox spoke attempting a stern fatherly voice and failing, "Have a lot of cleaning to do."

Wolf was tired. very, very tired. He had spent the last few days dealing with cutthroat politicians. Not a whole lot of Furs were willing to deal with one of the most feared mercenaries in the Lylat system. Those that did were considered absolutely insane. Now here he was buried under a mountain of paperwork. Groaning inwardly he lied his head on the desk in front of him. Suddenly the phone in Wolf's pocket buzzed alerting him that he had received a message. After a quick conversation with Fox all he could do was roll his eyes. Some of his son's decisions baffled him, Wolf had no problem with James throwing a party, as long as it was cleaned up before he got home. Sighing, Wolf turned his attention back to the paper work. Frustration began to build up as he sorted through it, he had been gone for three days! Suddenly an idea flashed through the tired neurons in Wolf's brain grinning he pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought up his chat client.

Star Wolf (SW) began pestering Charming Playboy (CP) at 22: 07

SW: Panther turn off the porn and zip up your pants

SW: I need you to do something for me

CP: Can it wait?

CP: I'm in the middle of picking up a rather cute kitten right now

CP: And do you have to start every conversation assuming I'm watching porn?

CP: I am more than capable of picking up a partner for the evening you know

CP: Can't you get someone else to do it?

SW: Stop bitching and get your ass up here before I come down there and drag your sorry ass up here!

SW: If you're not up here in five minutes so help me!

Charming Playboy (CP) ceased being pestered by Star Wolf (SW) at 22: 10

Wolf sat the phone down and stretched pulling the muscles beneath his wife beater taunt. Well the paperwork problem was solved, now how to deal with his party boy son. A glint of mischief entered Wolf's eyes as he began rubbing his hand together a rather devious idea entering his mind.

[]

A teenage fennec fox boy passed back and forth in his room unable to sleep. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of black shorts which clung to his lanky frame and stood in stark contrast to his yellow fur. His vibrant green eyes were clouded with anxiety. Sighing, he walked over to his computer and pulled up his chat client.

Floral Fennec (FF) began pestering Twisted Time Maid (TM) at 1:05

FF: Hey, Can we talk?

TM: *yawn*

TM: I was sleeping

FF: Sorry

TM: It's ok!

TM: What's up?

FF: I can't sleep

FF: all this waiting is driving me nuts

TM: I know

TM: You just have to be patient

FF: He STILL doesn't believe you!

FF: Gods he has a thick skull

TM: Who?

FF: SS

FF: He says horrible things about you

TM: Give him time he'll come around

FF: I can't believe he blindly follows along with all those lies he's being spoon fed

TM: You were the same way not to long ago!

FF: yea

FF: thanks for opening my eyes

TM: you're welcome!

FF: I can't even trust the news these days

FF: Corneria is going down hill fast

FF: They initiated a draft yesterday

FF: We're on a warpath

TM: Try to hang In there

TM: :(

FF: he's going to end up on the front lines

TM: SS?

FF: Yes

FF: It's getting harder to hide my gift

FF: You have no idea the amount of self control I have to practice on a day to day basis

FF: If they found out I was half the magician I actually am

FF: They would have me strapped to a table and dissected faster than you can say "Oh Shit!"

TM: Wait since when is it evenly remotely legal to experiment on furs?

FF: Who said anything about legal?

FF: I did some snooping a while back and you would not believe the shit the government is getting away with.

FF: Needless to say I'm glad I put up some anti snooping spells on my computer

FF: They would be busting down my door for half the shit I tell you

FF: Apparently having original thought's these days is treason

TM: Wow

TM: Things are going bad faster than I thought they would

FF: If you ask me they can't get bad fast enough

FF: I'm looking forward to the day I can burn this "School" to the ground and stomp on the ashes

TM: I'm going to look at the future again

TM: I things aren't going the way I predicted, some how the future has derailed

TM: by Raiju

Twisted Time Maid Ceased being pestered by Floral Fennec

Shutting off his computer Raiju walked over to the window and opened it to stare out at the night sky. While the twinkling stars offered no answers to his questions about the future, their beauty eventually lulled his mind to sleep.

Whew, took me three weeks to fix this chapter but I think you guys will like it better than the old one. Expect infrequent updates. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish to apologize. i have been sick and busy so recently i have been ignoring my writing. i bring bad news, i'm going to re-write this again. I'm going to be removing fox and wolf from the picture. i know this will alienate most fans and for that i am sorry. if there is enough dissaproval for this motion i will simply dump this story and try another project.


End file.
